Vacation: The Movie
The movie has been finished! What you see below is final! :This article is for the movie. For the series of the same name, see Vacation (series). Vacation is a movie based off of the series of the same name. It was created and written by Da Nerd and loosely follows the planned season 2 plot of the series before it was cancelled. The movie acts as a proper finale for the series. A sequel to the movie has been confirmed with the title Vacation: Frozen Winters. Main characters *''Da Nerd'' *''Desu'' *''Violet "Ponyo Fan" Schnabel'' *''Tanner "Laz/Lazaro" Schnabel'' Cameos *''Topher "H*cknugget" Gopher'' *''JellyfishJam38'' *''Youngsoo "Teleram" Kim'' *''Simon Anderson'' *Suds47 Transcript *''(Music used in this scene)'' -- shortened *''The gang are shown in a car; Tanner driving, Ponyo in the passenger seat, and Da Nerd and Desu in the back seats.'' *''They go past a sign, which the camera zooms in on, revealing that it reads "DA NERD PRESENTS"'' *''The camera cuts back to the car. It pans to one of the tires, which reads "A SPONGEBOB FAN WIKI PRODUCTION"'' *''The rest of the opening credits are shown in various parts of the sky as the camera continues following the car.'' *''During the credits, a distant "HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014" firework show is briefly shown in the background, barely visible.'' *''The car eventually reaches the parking lot of Jatterman Hotel. The camera zooms out to show the entire hotel, which is overlayed with "Vacation: The Movie".'' *''Once the car is parked, the gang all get out and head towards the elevator.'' (Music ends) *''Opening the elevator, Da Nerd lets the rest of the gang step inside.'' *''Just as Da Nerd is about to go inside behind everyone else, Tanner hits the "close door" button and the elevator begins going down.'' *'Da Nerd:' God dammit, Tanner! *''Da Nerd races towards the stairs, and rockets down 2 steps at a time.'' *''Reaching the end of the stairs, Da Nerd runs out into the hall, where the gang is getting off of the elevator.'' *''Da Nerd leaps at Tanner, somehow tackling him.'' *''Tanner immediately gets up and throws a punch.'' *''The two start swinging at and pushing each other.'' *''Desu and Ponyo try to break up the fight.'' *'Ponyo:' Come on, break it up. *'Desu:' You guys do this every damn time. *'Da Nerd:' If Tanner wasn't such an asshole-- *'Tanner:' At least I'm not a pansy. *'Ponyo:' Okay, we're done. Can we just have one night where this doesn't happen? *''Da Nerd and Tanner sigh.'' *'Da Nerd:' Fine. *'Tanner:' Whatever. *''The gang head towards room 109. Da Nerd gets out his key, but Tanner is already turning the lock.'' *'Da Nerd:' I swear to-- *'Desu:' Don't. *'Da Nerd:' But he-- *'Desu:' I know. *'Da Nerd:' I just-- *'Desu:' Stop. *'Da Nerd:' Ugh. *''Tanner opens the door and holds it open for the rest to go inside.'' *''Da Nerd is the last to enter, and gets tripped by Tanner on the way in.'' *''He merely glances back at Tanner, who gives a smirk.'' *''Tanner walks in, closing the door behind him and putting his keys on the wall.'' *''He sits next to Ponyo on the couch; Desu is sitting in the recliner next to it.'' *''Da Nerd pulls up the chair from the desk and sits down in it next to Desu.'' *''The TV is on and there are a few moments of no dialogue.'' *'Da Nerd:' How the hell is the experiment almost already done? *'Tanner:' Damn, time flies. *'Ponyo:' We still have some things left to do though. *'Da Nerd:' Mmmk. *'Tanner:' Like what? *'Ponyo:' First we have to tell everyone where the hell we've been for 6 months. *'Desu:' Yeah, good idea. *'Da Nerd:' K, let's go. *''Ponyo gets out her laptop and goes to the SpongeBob Fan Wiki.'' *''She clicks on the "Ponyo Fan" in the upper-right corner, and clicks the "Blogs" tab.'' *'Ponyo:' Shit. *'Desu:' What? *'Ponyo:' It says, "Because of certain issues that have been occurring, this feature is currently unavailable on ." *'Da Nerd:' Damn it. *'Tanner:' There's always the Referata. *'Desu:' And the Tumblr. *'Ponyo:' No one would even bother checking those anymore. *'Da Nerd:' Try creating an article. *'Ponyo:' Nope, says the same thing. *'Da Nerd:' Damn. *'Desu:' What the hell are we supposed to do now? *''There is a moment of silence.'' *''Da Nerd snaps his fingers.'' *'Da Nerd:' I got it. *'Tanner:' Whoa, dude, how do you snap your fingers? I can't even do that. *''Tanner shows his pathetic attempt at snapping his fingers.'' *'Da Nerd:' Okay, no, dude, it's easy. You take your thumb and middle finger like this, see. Then you just slide-- *'Desu:' Guys! Nerd, what the hell is your idea? *'Da Nerd:' Oh yeah. This hotel has two wifi hotspots, remember? Two different hotspots, two different IPs. You already hbleepcked it up by signing into your account on one of them. But sign out and connect to the other hotspot, and badaboom badabing we can tell them everything. *'Ponyo:' No, you dumbass, it's not preventing us from doing shit because our IP is blocked. *'Tanner:' Yeah, it's blocked for everyone. Freaking idiot. *'Desu:' God dammit, Nerd. *'Da Nerd:' Sorry, I'm not thinking straight today, and even if I was, it's hbleeping 1 in the morning. *'Ponyo:' So? I go to bed at like 4 AM every day, what with Tanner wanting to get smexy all the time. *'Tanner:' Oh come on, you know you always want to too. *'Desu:' Guys, shut the hell up and let me think, because I think I actually have an idea. *'Ponyo:' What? *'Tanner:' What is it? *'Da Nerd:' Yeah, what is it? *'Desu:' Just shut up for like 5 seconds and I'll think of one. *''There are about 5 seconds of silence, give or take.'' *'Da Nerd:' Got it yet? *'Desu:' Noooo. Ugh, let's just go to sleep. *''The rest murmur in agreement and they each go to their respective bedrooms.'' *''Da Nerd and Desu are lying in bed.'' *'Da Nerd:' You actually do have an idea, don't you? *'Desu:' Yes, but don't tell anyone yet, okay? Promise that for me. *'Da Nerd:' Alright, I promise. *'Desu:' Okay, good. Alright, so... *''to next morning'' *'Ponyo:' Rise and freakin' shine everyone, it's finally our last day! *''This wakes up everyone else, who grumpily walk out of their bedrooms to Ponyo in the living room.'' *'Da Nerd:' Uh my God. It's like 6 in the morning, can't we go back to bed for another 10 hours or so? *'Ponyo:' Hell no, we've got a lot of shit to do today! *'Desu:' Ugh, can't you guys do it yourselves? I'm going back to bed. *''Desu starts walking back to the bedroom.'' *'Da Nerd:' If she gets to go, I'm going too alright *'Ponyo:' No, both of you get right back here. Guys. We all need to help if we're gonna get home even by midnight. Alright, everyone start packing up the stuff in your rooms. *'Da Nerd:' I'll go get Nerri. *'Ponyo:' And hurry. *'Da Nerd:' We are! God! *''Da Nerd goes into his and Desu's room and opens the container by Nerri's bowl. He then gently lowers the container into the bowl to hoax Nerri in.'' *''Ponyo sees how slow Da Nerd is going.'' *'Ponyo:' What the hell? You need to go faster! *'Da Nerd:' I'm trying not to startle her, alright!? *'Ponyo:' something under breath voice Give me that! *''Ponyo aggressively throws her hand into the bowl, holding the container, which causes a ripple in the water. This only makes Nerri move away from the container, so Ponyo starts to scoop her up.'' *''Ponyo slams the container down on the dresser with Nerri in it.'' *'Ponyo:' There! *'Da Nerd:' Well now I need to pour some water and wait until it's at room temperature. *'Ponyo:' And how the hell long will that take!? *'Da Nerd:' I don't know; an hour, maybe? *'Ponyo:' We don't have a freaking hour! Just set it to warm, your damn fish will be fine! *''Ponyo then grunts angrily and stomps out of the room.'' *''Tanner is shown packing things neatly into his suitcase, which seems to have been taking him a while.'' *'Ponyo:' And you; what the hell are you doing? *'Tanner:' What do you mean? *'Ponyo:' You're being all freaking OCD with your packing, what the hell? *'Tanner:' Well-- *'Ponyo:' Shut up! God, are you done yet? *'Tanner:' No, I still got a few more things-- *'Ponyo:' Well hurry your frick frackin' ass up! *'Tanner:' I'm trying! *'Ponyo:' And don't yell at me! God! *''Ponyo angrily stomps out of her and Tanner's room too, slamming the door behind her. She then realizes her stuff is in the room with Tanner and slams the door open, knocking it against the wall.'' *'Tanner:' What!? *''Ponyo then tramples the ground over to where her suitcase is, and grabs all of her stuff with it. She then follows the same procedure that she had done a moment earlier.'' *''There is a shot of her frustrated, angrily and mindlessly packing, while there is a transition to the next scene.'' *''The gang are shown by the door at the exit of the now almost-empty room, excluding the hotel defaults, holding their packed suitcases.'' *'Ponyo:' Alright, everyone got everything? *'Da Nerd:' Yep. *'Desu:' Pretty sure. *'Tanner:' Yeah. *'Ponyo:' Then let's get out of this hellhole. *''Ponyo closes the door behind everyone else and locks it with her key.'' *''The gang run up the stairs to the check-in/check-out counter.'' *'Ponyo:' towards hotel door Bye! *'Counter lady:' Hold up. Y'all need to sign out right here. *''Ponyo runs back and follows everyone's actions as they sign out.'' *''They start to depart.'' *'Counter lady:' I'll also need y'all's keys. *'Da Nerd:' Uh... *''Da Nerd reaches in his pocket and pulls out his key.'' *'Da Nerd:' to Counter lady There you go. *''Ponyo also hands the counter lady her key, as does Tanner.'' *'Counter lady:' Alright, now y'all have a good day, and thank you for staying at Jatterman Hotel. *''They all run out to the parking lot, which turns out to be packed - not only with cars, but with people too.'' *'Da Nerd:' What the hell? *'Tanner:' Screw it, we need to hurry. *''They carefully but quickly start to run towards Tanner's car.'' *''About halfway there to the car, Desu is no longer in sight. They don't notice this at first.'' *''They reach the car and everyone gets in.'' *''Tanner starts the engine.'' *'Da Nerd:' Wait, where's Desu? *'Tanner:' Forget her, we're already late off schedule. *''Tanner starts to push the gas pedal, but Ponyo stomps with the force of the ruler of the darkness on the brake pedal and twists Tanner's hand to lure him into pulling the gear to park. He is eventually convinced to do so and hence, does.'' *''They get out of the car, and see Desu lying on the floor, not moving.'' *''People continue walking by, not noticing.'' *''Da Nerd quickly runs over to Desu.'' *'Da Nerd:' Desu - what happened? *''Desu does not answer back.'' *''Da Nerd lifts up Desu, which reveals a puddle of blood beneath her.'' *''Everyone murmurs remarks such as, "Oh God," or "Ugh."'' *'Da Nerd:' We should take her to the hospital. *'Tanner:' Hell no. We're already late, so screw it. Just screw it. *'Ponyo:' Tanner, no. This is serious. We have to take her to the hospital. *'Tanner:' No! *'Ponyo:' (leaning up close to Tanner) Tanner, I swear to God, I will never do anything with you again if you don't help Desu right now I swear to freaking God, Tanner, I shit you not. You take her to the hospital right inaudibleing now or I will leave you forever, so help me God, Tanner. *'Tanner:' Okay, fine. *'Da Nerd:' (attempting to carry Desu) Here, someone help me. *''Ponyo takes part in carrying Desu to the car, while Da Nerd lifts her inside the car and into her seat, buckling her in.'' *'Da Nerd:' Oh God, I hope she's okay. *''Tanner shifts the gear into reverse and starts to slowly back away.'' *'Ponyo:' Faster! *''Tanner slams down on the gas pedal and speeds out of the parking lot.'' *''After a transition, the gang are shown at a hospital, Da Nerd carrying Desu.'' *'Desk lady:' Can I help you--''(looks up)'' WHOOOAAAA... that looks pretty damn serious! Do y'all need a room for this girl? *'Da Nerd:' Hell yes. *'Desk lady:' Okay; what happened to her!? *'Ponyo:' We have no idea, but she looks pretty hurt. *'Da Nerd:' She's unconscious and there was blood by her head. She was lying down in the parking lot, not moving. We think something might have caused her to fall and hit her head, but yeah it does look pretty serious. *'Desk lady:' Okay, we'll get a wheelchair for her right away. (to herself, turning around) Daayum! *''The desk lady picks up a phone and presses a button on it.'' *'Desk lady:' We got an unconscious girl here that needs a wheelchair; apparently she was lying down in the parking lot with blood by her head and it looks pretty serious, so could we get an E.R. room for her? Thank you. *''The desk lady puts down the phone.'' *'Desk lady:' Don't you worry, a wheelchair will be here any second. *''A few moments later, two men in hospital uniforms come and bring Desu a wheelchair; they lift Desu up and put her in it.'' *''They roll her into a hallway and into an E.R. room. The gang follow.'' *'Da Nerd:' God help her. *'Ponyo:' Nerd, don't worry. She'll be fine. *'Da Nerd:' I know, but... *'Tanner:' But what? *'Da Nerd:' Just... never mind. *'Tanner:' Mmmq. *''They reach the room.'' *'Da Nerd:' (to one of the men) Is she gonna be alright? *'Man:' We're not completely sure yet, but we're gonna do a few tests, get an expert in, and see how bad it is. As for now, she looks like she'll probably be okay in, say, 2 weeks? *'Tanner:' Two weeks!? Hell no, I am not waiting that long to go back home. *'Ponyo:' Taaannerr! *'Da Nerd:' C'mon, Tan, don't be like that. Desu's injured, and all you care about is going back home? My God, Tanner. *'Tanner:' One, don't call me Tan. Two, who gives a flying shit about Desu? *'Ponyo:' ...Tanner. Leave this room right now. I don't even want to see you right now. *'Tanner:' But-- *'Ponyo:' Just go! *''Tanner distressfully leaves the room.'' *''Ponyo and Da Nerd stand in silence for a while.'' *''Da Nerd sits down in one of the chairs, while Ponyo remains standing on the other side of the room. Both are on either side of Desu's hospital bed, which is occupied by Desu.'' *'Da Nerd:' What are we gonna do? *'Ponyo:' I don't know. I guess we should just wait. *'Da Nerd:' Well, if she's in a coma of any kind, I read somewhere that people in comas are aware of everything happening around them, so... I'm gonna try talking to her. *'Ponyo:' Oh, please. *'Da Nerd:' What? *'Ponyo:' That'll never work. It's impossible. *'Da Nerd:' Nothing... is impossible. *''Da Nerd leans into Desu's ear.'' *'Da Nerd:' (holding Desu's hand) Desu, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you so much and I really hope to God that you will make it through this. I will do anything I can to help you through this; just know that I'm there for you. I love you. *''Ponyo quietly scoffs.'' *''Da Nerd leans in and gives Desu a kiss on the forehead.'' *''Ponyo rolls her eyes in the background, and there is a transition to the next scene.'' *'Da Nerd:' (to expert in room) So, how is she? *'Expert:' (male British accent) She seems to be in very serious condition, but we still need to run a few more tests before we know for sure what's wrong. *'Da Nerd:' And how long will that take? *'Expert:' About 2 hours, tops. You're gonna have to wait outside while we do them, so uh, run along. *'Da Nerd:' Alright. (to Desu) I'll be back, love. *''Da Nerd steps outside the room, and a female assistant to the expert walks into the room and closes the door behind her.'' *''Da Nerd gets out his phone and starts scrolling through Facebook.'' *''He scrolls back up and reloads his timeline. The notification bar reveals that Da Nerd has gotten a message.'' *''Da Nerd taps the message icon and sees that he has gotten a message from Simon Anderson.'' *''He taps Simon Anderson, which reveals the entire message:'' ::DN, ::Adam and I want to come back. ::can we please *''Da Nerd taps on the reply text box.'' *''He types:'' ::I don't know for sure. ::Desu's in the hospital, and the experiment's already off. *''Da Nerd sends the message, then taps the text box again after a few moments:'' ::You know what - sure, come visit. ::We'd like you here. ::I bet Desu would too, if she wasn't in a coma :/ *''Da Nerd sends the message and turns off his phone, followed by him putting it in his pocket.'' *''Soon after, there is a vibration in his pocket, which prompts Da Nerd to take out his phone and turn it on.'' *''He unlocks the phone and sees Simon's response:'' ::okay what hospital *''Da Nerd replies:'' ::Orvaniana Medical Services & Hospital. ::See ya *''Da Nerd turns off his phone again and puts it back in his pocket. He then leans back in his chair.'' *''There is a transition to the next scene.'' *''Da Nerd is still sitting in the chair, and is asleep.'' *''He then feels a vibration in his pocket, which prompts him to slowly awake.'' *''The vibrations continue, each one making Da Nerd more aware.'' *''Da Nerd, fully awake, reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone.'' *''Turning it on and unlocking it reveals that he has a Skype call incoming.'' *''He answers it, and Simon and Suds are shown on the screen, in a plane.'' *'Simon:' Hellooooo! And welcome to -- oh shit. *'Suds:' What? *'Simon:' I forgot, this isn't YouTube or the Google Hangouts thing. Uh, hello Da Nerd. *'Da Nerd:' (sleepily) Hey, Simon. *'Simon:' Uh, so the plane attendants or whatever they are called - they said the flight will be, uh, postponed for about 15 hours. *'Da Nerd:' What!? *'Simon:' Yeah, there's like weather and stuff. *'Suds:' Yeah. *'Da Nerd:' Damn it. *'Suds:' It sucks. *'Simon:' Yeah. *'Da Nerd:' Ugh. Whatever, just get here as soon as you can, okay? *'Simon:' That's not up to us. *'Suds:' We have no control over that. *'Da Nerd:' Whatever! *'Simon:' Geez. *'Suds:' Don't yell at us. *'Da Nerd:' Sorry, I'm just really pissed right now. *'Simon:' Why? *'Da Nerd:' The hospital quote-unquote "experts" said their tests would take a maximum of 2 hours. *'Suds:' Yeah? *'Simon:' Go on. *'Da Nerd:' It's been five, and those bastards still won't let me see Desu. *'Simon:' Must suck. *'Suds:' Yeah. *'Da Nerd:' Hell yes it sucks. Ugh, see you later. *'Suds:' Byee! *'Simon:' Byyyyyyeee! *''hang up sound'' *''Da Nerd sighs and leans back in his chair, drifting off to sleep again.'' *'Tanner:' (voice over black background) Earth to Bob Jellington. Hello, Bob Jellington. Do you read me, Bob Jellington. Over. *''Da Nerd awakes.'' *'Tanner:' Bob Jellington, are you there? Over. *'Da Nerd:' Tanner, what the hell are you doing? *'Tanner:' I'm trying to transmit a conversation with Jelly. *'Da Nerd:' And? *'Tanner:' So far, nothing has worked. *'Da Nerd:' Did you press 9 before making the call? *'Tanner:' Oh. Shit, no I didn't. *'Da Nerd:' (putting on glasses) You dumbass. *''Da Nerd glances over at Desu's door, which is open.'' *'Da Nerd:' Oh, hey, can I go in Desu's room? *'Tanner:' Yeah, you would have been able to for the past, oh, 8 hours. *'Da Nerd:' Eight hours!? Holy shit. *'Tanner:' (redialing on phone) Yep. Also, they found out she has a serious brain injury; I don't remember what it's called exactly, but it's pretty frick frackin' serious and she might have severe short and long term memory loss. They still want to do some more tests. *'Da Nerd:' More tests? Oh, hell no. *'Tanner:' They said they only want to do, like, 9 more. *'Da Nerd:' No. Just no. Is she awake? *'Tanner:' Yeah, but barely. *''Da Nerd runs into Desu's room, and walks over to her bedside.'' *'Da Nerd:' Desu... can you hear me? *'Tanner:' (barely audible, in background) Bob Jellington, can you hear me? Bob Jellington, are you there? *'Jelly:' (over speaker on phone) Hello. Yes, Bob Jellington is here, how can I be of service? *''Tanner and Jelly have a conversation in the background.'' *'Desu:' Where... ... where am I? *'Da Nerd:' OH, THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE. *'Desu:' What... what happened? *'Da Nerd:' You, uh... you almost died. You hit your head in the parking lot somehow, but oh my GOD, you're ALIVE! *''Da Nerd starts to hug Desu, then stops himself because it's impolite.'' *'Desu:' Who are you?; desu. *'Da Nerd:' I'm uh... I'm Da Nerd. Your lover. Your soul mate. Your waifu. *'Desu:' Da Nerd? ... Desu starts laughing, which gradually turns into a hyperventilating cry. *'Da Nerd:' Uh... what's so funny? *'Desu:' No, really, what's your real name?--hahahhahahah! *'Da Nerd:' It's... Da Nerd. *''Desu laughs even harder.'' *'Desu:' No-oh-oh-ho-ho-oh-ho! My waifu cannot have such a name like DA NERD. Hahaha, what's your actual real name though? *'Da Nerd:' It's Da Nerd. *'Desu:' I'm serious. *'Da Nerd:' Well, so am I. *'Desu:' What's my name, then? *'Da Nerd:' It's... Suiseiseki. *'Desu:' ...Okay, well that I can believe. *'Da Nerd:' Okay. *'Desu:' But "Da Nerd"? Desu starts laughing again, and lets out a deep sigh. *'Da Nerd:' I'm just glad you're okay. *'Desu:' Okay, let's get out of this hellhole. I hate this place. *'Da Nerd:' Sorry, the doctors and nurses and stuff - they said you have to stay in here for another week while you get your memory back. *'Desu:' Well that sucks; desu. *'Da Nerd:' I know. But you're okay, and that's all I care. *'Desu:' Wait, so if you are my waifu... then let's frick frack. *'Da Nerd:' On a hospital bed? Alright. *''Da Nerd starts to get on top of her; one of the experts walks through the door and sees them.'' *'Expert:' Uhh... so I see that she's awake, hopefully. *'Da Nerd:' (embarrassed, getting off of Desu) Uh, yes. Um... *'Expert:' Is this a bad time? I-I can leave if you want-- *'Desu:' No, stay. I crave a three-way every now and then. *'Da Nerd:' No... Desu. (to expert) Please leave. *'Expert:' I don't know, she seems pretty interested-- *'Da Nerd:' Leave. *'Expert:' (putting hands up in air, turning around) Okay. *''Da Nerd sighs and climbs back on top of Desu.'' *''There is a transition to the next scene.'' *''As a reference to earlier in the movie, Da Nerd and Tanner are standing by a bench, Da Nerd demonstrating to Tanner on how to snap.'' *'Da Nerd:' Okay, see - you take your thumb. *'Tanner:' Right. *'Da Nerd:' And your middle finger. *'Tanner:' Yeah. *'Da Nerd:' You know, the one you use to flip people off when they look at Ponyo's tits. *'Tanner:' Okay. *'Da Nerd:' Okay, you slide those two across each other. Like this. (Da Nerd snaps.) *''Tanner again pathetically attempts to snap.'' *'Da Nerd:' No, okay. Look carefully this time. You see - the thumb, it slides across the middle finger. The middle finger lands at the side of your hand, and your thumb goes up by your index finger. Like this. (Da Nerd demonstrates snapping again.) *''While the snapping lesson is being done, Simon and Suds come into the hospital and begin walking through the halls, trying to find Desu's room.'' *''They find Da Nerd and Tanner arguing by the bench.'' *'Simon:' Hi. *''Da Nerd and Tanner stop and notice Simon and Suds.'' *'Da Nerd:' Oh hey, guys! *'Tanner:' Hi! *'Suds:' Hey! *'Da Nerd:' Um, Desu's right in there if you want to see her. (gestures towards Desu's room) *'Simon:' Alright. *''Suds follows Simon into Desu's room. Shortly after, the door closes.'' *''Da Nerd and Tanner look confused. After a few moments, they walk towards the door and Da Nerd reaches for the doorknob. Right before he touches it, he hears moaning and stops.'' *''Da Nerd looks shocked and slowly backs away.'' *''Tanner puts his arms up in a "WHAT THE HELL MAN" fashion.'' *'Da Nerd:' What? *'Tanner:' Dude, they're getting smexy with your girl in there, and you don't even give a shit? *'Da Nerd:' Oh. Right. *''Da Nerd slams the door open.'' *''The disturbing pedophilia image is not visible, but the facial expression on Da Nerd's face allows us to assume.'' *'Da Nerd:' What the SHIT do you think you're doing!? *'Desu:' I think it's pretty obvious. *'Da Nerd:' GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU TWO. *''Simon and Suds are seen leaving, pulling their pants up.'' *'Da Nerd:' And as for you (gestures towards Desu)! WHY!? *'Desu:' I did say I've always wanted a three-way. *'Da Nerd:' I swear to God, Desu... I am so done with you. *''Da Nerd shakes his head and walks out the door, slamming it behind him.'' *''Tanner notices Da Nerd's mood and looks at him, Da Nerd not noticing.'' *''Da Nerd lets out a large sigh.'' *''He sees Tanner looking at him in the corner of his sight.'' *'Da Nerd:' (turning towards Tanner) What the hell are you looking at? *''Tanner looks away.'' *''There is a transition to a filler transition.'' *''A caption reads:'' ::ONE WEEK LATER *''Da Nerd is seen sitting on a bench in the hospital, seemingly pissed.'' *''Tanner, Ponyo, Desu, Simon and Suds are seen walking by in the background.'' *'Ponyo:' Nerd, we're going now. *'Da Nerd:' (glances up) Oh. *'Tanner:' Neerrrrd, come on. *'Desu:' Nerd, I'm sorry. *'Da Nerd:' You know -- whatever. *''Da Nerd gets up, but walks in a different direction than the others.'' *'Tanner:' Nerd, where you going? *'Da Nerd:' I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll meet you guys back at the hotel. *'Ponyo:' Uh... we're not going to the hotel. *'Tanner:' We're going home, Nerd. *''Da Nerd sighs, and follows the gang to the exit door of the hospital.'' *'Desk lady:' Have a nice night! *''Da Nerd, Ponyo, Tanner and Desu get into the car as they had earlier.'' *''Simon and Suds look confused as to where they were to sit.'' *'Tanner:' Ohhh... uh... *''Tanner pushes a button, which opens the trunk.'' *'Tanner:' Get in. *'Simon:' But-- *'Ponyo:' Simon, please. *''Simon reluctantly gets in; Suds follows and shuts the trunk from the inside.'' *''Tanner starts the car and begins to drive away.'' *''There is a transition to the next scene.'' *''The gang are all at the airport.'' *'Tanner:' Well... we've all got different planes to catch. So I guess this is a final goodbye. *'Da Nerd:' Yeah. *'Desu:' Yep. *'Tanner:' Uhm... this has been a really great 6 months. I hope to see all of you again sometime soon. *'Desu:' And, uhm... Nerd. I am really sorry for what happened that day. *'Simon:' We are too. *'Desu:' Nerd, can you forgive me? Please? *'Da Nerd:' Aahhh, I guess so. *''Da Nerd and Desu hug it out, which prompts Tanner and Ponyo to do the same.'' *''Simon and Suds look at each other. Simon has the expression of "no way man" while Suds looks slightly willing. They eventually awkwardly hug.'' *''Once everyone is done, they stand in silence, awkwardly.'' *'Voice over intercom:' Flight 419 will be taking off shortly. Riders will no longer be able to get on board 5 minutes from now. *'Suds:' That's me. See ya, guys. *''Everyone says their farewell message to Suds as he departs.'' *'Tanner:' So, uh, Violet. *'Ponyo:' Yes, my smexy lord? *'Tanner:' I really hope I can see you again very soon. *'Ponyo:' You don't have to worry. *'Tanner:' What do you mean? *'Ponyo:' I called my parents last night because I knew we were gonna be leaving today. They said that we could meet somewhere in 2 weeks. *'Tanner:' Oh my God YES. *'Ponyo:' I know, I'm so excited too! *'Tanner:' But, you know, for now... *''The sentence drifts off, and after a few moments, they start passionately making out.'' *''Da Nerd and Desu look at each other, and Da Nerd starts slowly leaning in, Desu repeatedly shaking her head. Eventually, Da Nerd convinces Desu with his lips and they copy Tanner and Ponyo's current lip action.'' *''This makes Simon feel slightly lonely, which is noted by him looking down, disappointed. He then eyes a 10-year-old girl, and glances at her invitingly. She simply shakes her head no and continues walking.'' *'Voice over intercom:' Flight 539 will be taking off shortly. Riders will no longer be able to get on board 5 minutes from now. *'Simon:' I'll just leave you guys to your... inter-gender sacrifice and receiving of lip. *''Simon walks away awkwardly, and the remaining gang finish off.'' *''The following awkwardness is interrupted by Teleram running towards them, holding a newspaper.'' *'YS:' GUYS! *'Tanner:' Oh hey, Youngsoo! *''The rest of the gang greet Teleram.'' *'Tanner:' What's up? *'YS:' I FOUND THIS NEWSPAPER ON THE GROUND AND I SAW IT AND LOOK! *''Teleram shows the rest of the gang the newspaper, in which the headline reads, "12 year old boy killed in mass murder"'' *''The caption below the picture following the headline reads, "The child, Chris, known by his online alias, TopherGopher, was among many who died in the mass murder yesterday."'' *'Desu:' Wait... so Toph... died? *'YS:' So why are all of you just standing here? *'Tanner:' We're waiting for our planes so we can go home. *'Voice over intercom:' Flight 397 will be taking off shortly. Riders will no longer be able to get on board 5 minutes from now. *'Tanner:' That's actually mine right now. (to Ponyo) See ya, my magnificent smexy love. *'Ponyo:' I'll see you, Tanner. *''Tanner departs.'' *''Da Nerd, almost unaware, puts his arm around Desu, with Desu not minding.'' *''There is a view of all of them standing there.'' *''There are a few more moments of silence.'' *'Voice over intercom:' Flight 369 will be taking off shortly. Riders will no longer be able to get on board 5 minutes from now. *'Da Nerd:' My God, these are going by fast. *'Ponyo:' See ya, guys. *''Ponyo leaves.'' *'Da Nerd:' And then there were three. *'YS:' Well, I'm just gonna go. This is getting a bit awkward and I've got nowhere to be. *'Da Nerd:' Bye, Youngsoo. *'Desu:' Bye! *''Teleram leaves.'' *'Desu:' So... now it's just us. *'Da Nerd:' Yeah. But I think my plane's taking off next. *'Desu:' We don't have that much time. *''There are a few moments of silence.'' *'Da Nerd:' You know I do love you, right? *'Desu:' Yeah. *'Voice over intercom:' Flight 703 will be taking off shortly. Riders will no longer be able to get on board 5 minutes from now. *'Da Nerd:' That's, uh... that's me. *'Desu:' See ya, Nerd. *'Da Nerd:' (leaving) We'll text each other every night, okay? *'Desu:' Alright! Bye! *'Da Nerd:' See ya! *''There is a shot of Desu, then a transition to the next scene.'' *''Da Nerd is seen in his bedroom, holding his suitcase.'' *''He throws his suitcase onto his chair by the wall and jumps into bed, then feels pleasure at how good the bed is.'' *''While enjoying himself by laying on the bed, he feels a vibration and pulls out his phone.'' *''The vibration indicated a notification, which turned out to be a text from Desu.'' *''The text reads:'' ::Nerd, ::Even though we've had some tough times together, ::Through it all, I do love you. ::And I am really really really sorry for that day. ::If you can forgive me, please can you meet me at the ::coffee shop on 15th Street? It's about 9 miles from your house. ::Love, Desu. *''There is a prolonged shot of Da Nerd, then a cut to the next scene.'' *''Da Nerd and Desu are seen in a booth in the coffee shop, both of them enjoying themselves and drinking coffee. Their discussion is not distinguishable.'' *''There is a closer shot of them, and now their words are distinct.'' *'Da Nerd:' So it's a plan? *'Desu:' It's a plan. *'Da Nerd:' 2 months. *'Desu:' 2 months. *'Da Nerd:' (getting up) I'll see you then. *'Desu:' (getting up) I'll be there. *''They hug for a prolonged amount of time, and there is a cut to the next scene.'' *''Overlayed by credits, the camera is following a bus.'' *''During the credits, the full version of the song used in the intro plays.'' *''Da Nerd and Desu are heard talking inside the bus.'' *''(near the end of the discussion)'' Desu: So where is your car anyways? *'Da Nerd:' Oh. Uh... oh. *'Desu:' What? *'Da Nerd:' I, uh, just remembered. *'Desu:' Yes? *'Da Nerd:' It's at the airport in Pellville. *'Desu:' God dammit, Nerd. *''From here on, their discussion is starting to fade out.'' *'Da Nerd:' I'm sorry! I didn't know where to put it; I had a plane to catch! *'Desu:' You know they reserve spots for you, right? *'Da Nerd:' I'm sorry, I didn't know! *'Desu:' Oh my God, Nerd. *'Da Nerd:' Oh come on, it was the first time I'd ever been on a plane. *'Desu:' They even had signs up in the window, Nerd! *'Da Nerd:' I don't pay attention to those kind of things. *'Desu:' Nerd, I swear to God. *'Da Nerd:' Well, where's your car? *'Desu:' Oh. *'Da Nerd:' It's at the airport, isn't it? *'Desu:' Shut up. *''The image being faded out to a black screen, the credits continue, followed by text reading "The End".'' or Category:Vacation (series) Category:Movies Category:Da Nerd Category:Films Category:2014 Category:2014 Films Category:Transcripts